


at the end of the day things don't feel right

by sushihighroller



Category: Whites (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihighroller/pseuds/sushihighroller
Summary: They hate each other so much, but the sex is so good. So they keep doing it.
Relationships: Bib/Skoose
Kudos: 1





	at the end of the day things don't feel right

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen Whites in the last decade and you wanted some fanfiction about Bib and Skoose's clear hate-sex dynamic, this is for you.
> 
> It's not good, and I apologise for that.

Bib is not proud to admit it, but they fuck only a few hours after they meet. Skoose shakes his hand, fingertips sliding against his palm as he takes his hand back. He watches as this kid's eyes flick over his body, up and down. He can't stand the vacant expression on his face. Skoose maintains eye contact with him as Roland asks him to get him some new whites.

"Sure, sure." The surprise in his own voice is itself surprising, and Bib almost tugs him along to the locker room.

It doesn't take long for the malice in this kid's voice to appear, now that they're alone. He finds himself curious, staring, as Skoose starts to disrobe. The tattoo that practically takes up all the space on his back intrigues him, and he blinks away quickly as Skoose catches him staring.

The aggression and hatred in his eyes is overwhelming, and Bib sputters a bit and turns on the spot.

The kid monologues for a bit before Bib gets ridiculously frustrated. He stands and turns in his direction, but Skoose seems to be already one step ahead. His face is pushed into the side of the lockers before he can blink.

"You think you're going to have my job in two years?" He rasps out against the lockers. "Are you high?"

Skoose presses him more forcefully against the lockers, fingertips digging into the back of his neck. He's almost sure he'll have bruises tomorrow, but he eggs the little cunt on anyway.

"What? Feeling uncertain now?" The pressure in his head increases as Skoose seems to lean his full body weight into the hold. He can feel how hard Skoose is as his hips press into his ass.

"You think you're gonna fuck me now?" His voice dips tantalizingly, dangerously, and he can't pretend how he wants his words to be interpreted.

Skoose's growl is mildly terrifying, and he experiences a little fear as he hears a belt being undone. Skoose's erection feels clearer without so many layers in between, and Bib is legitimately beginning to sweat as he contemplates what's about to happen.

"I think I am, huh?" His quiet, taunting voice does nothing to assuage Bib's fears. He feels a hand against his hip, crawling around his uniform to undo his belt.

His pants drop dramatically, but unceremoniously, and Bib starts to feel real fear. Skoose's fingers rub up against his buttcheeks confidently, no hesitation as he runs his fingers along Bib's hole.

He runs a finger inside him cautiously, experimentally, a soft contrast to the way his other hand keeps his head pressed brutally into the lockers. Bib does his best to suppress the shudder threatening to make its way through his body, but it feels like Skoose can feel it regardless. This kid hasn't even had a single day on the job yet.

He can feel the head of Skoose's cock against his asshole. He fights against Skoose's grip, thrashing and fighting. He catches the palm of Skoose's hand against his mouth and bites experimentally, secretly thrilled when he can taste the coppery sensation of Skoose's blood on his tongue.

It doesn't matter in the long run though, as Skoose pushes inside him a few seconds later. His heart flutters inside his chest as everything else stops. The slow drag of Skoose against his insides builds to a burning fire inside of him. He pulls out almost completely to push himself fully inside Bib.

Bib snarls and breaks free, turns around as Skoose forces himself back inside of Bib and fucks him ruthlessly. It surprises him that Skoose kisses him at all, but he rebels against the feeling of teeth against his lips. Skoose kisses to bleed, and Bib shrinks away from the forcefulness.

It starts to feel good after a few minutes. Skoose, intentionally or not, pushes against his prostate every time he thrusts in, and Bib finds himself scratching and scrabbling against him. It's so, so good, better than his wife, and he almost begs for more, before he finds himself coming with Skoose inside of him.

Skoose, to his credit, doesn't show very much on his face as he's coming. Bib, by contrast, feels like a banshee, a better orgasm than he's had in so long ripping across his features. Skoose finishes inside him with a small groan, more telling than the kid would probably admit, before suddenly releasing him and turning on his defense.

"Yeah, I will have your job in two years. I'll have your boss's in four." His stupid, vapid tone is accentuated even more by how fucked out he is.

Bib is left to clean himself up as Skoose, hurricane that he is, leaves the room for him to do damage control.


End file.
